The Assassination 2 Holiday Fallout
by DarkJediQueen
Summary: Given three weeks mandatory vacation and told where to go, SG-1 thinks this will be three weeks of being bored. Until they meet their housemates and Daniel is nearly run down. Has the trouble that got them sent away followed them?
1. Chapter One

Title: The Assassination 2- Holiday Fallout  
Author: Darkjediqueen  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Drama/Angst  
Spoilers: None for now  
Season: Seven  
Parings: Jack/Daniel, Sam/Teal'c, FemaleOC/FemaleOC  
Archive: Tell Me  
Disclaimer: The cast/characters of Stargate SG-1 is not mine. Even though I wish it. They belong to other people you all know who I and talking about and I know you wish they were yours as well. I make no money off this and I have none. So no point is suing me.

Summary: Give three weeks mandatory vacation and told where to go, SG-1 thinks this will be three weeks of being bored. Until they meet their housemates and Daniel is nearly run down. Has the trouble that got them sent away followed them?

XX

"Well, have fun." Janet said as she let Daniel leave the infirmary for the first time in a week. Everyone on SG-1 was better. Physically but all needed a break mentally. She had just released Daniel into Jack's care and now she was heading to talk to General Hammond. She neared his office and knocked.

"Come in. Dr. Fraiser, what can I do for you?" Hammond said motioning for her to sit down. She did but held her face in check. She meant business.

"General, I think SG-1 needs some down time. And not just any down time so time away from here and Colorado Springs. With no recall."

"Why?" Hammond said, he understood why she was asking but he wanted to be sure.

"They have no hard feelings against Dr. Jackson. But they need time to reconnect. The reason SG-1 works so well is because they are close. Closer than a military team should be. Right now that is compromised. And I think Daniel needs it as well. He doesn't trust himself. When Colonel O'Neill came to take him home Daniel didn't let him touch him. I noticed it, as did the Colonel. I'd say three weeks. Vacation by reason of Medical Leave. Paid for by the Air Force. Some town where they come see much and where there is nothing major to distract them."

"Some hick town on the other side of the country?" Hammond asked.

"Yes, Sir."

"Find one they can all agree on and I will ok it." Hammond said motioning for her to leave. He sat back in his chair thinking that the trip was just what SG-1 one needed.

XX

"Where?" Jack asked as he sat in the briefing room. The idea of a vacation paid for by the Air Force sounded good until Hammond mentioned the place.

"Belpre, Ohio." Janet said. "There is a house you are renting for three weeks. Its lovely. Sits right on the Ohio River. And it's not the boonies. There are two rather nice cities sitting next to it. You'll have fun."

"Are you sure?" Daniel asked, he looked at Janet with a confused look. "Why not just send us to Miami or someplace like that?"

"To high profile. After what you just went through we thought that small was better. Plus you will be staying in a house with a young woman named...Leigh Aston. She rents out her house to vacationing couples and has agreed to let you four stay with her. Sort of like a bed and breakfast. She enjoys talking to people who come from out of town. To be safe everything is going under the name Daniel Ballard. The rest of you will be under the plus guests. You will be leaving in two days so pack. It's rather cool there now. Temperatures between fifties and sixties. So pack accordingly." Hammond stood and turned to leave, then turned back. "I don't want to see any of you on the base. And I don't want you four getting separated while here. Go to Colonel O'Neill's to sleep. He's got the biggest house."

"Yes, Sir." Jack said for once saluting right.

"Yes, Sir." Sam said not saluting.

"You got it." Daniel said. Teal'c just nodded. SG-1 walked out of the room. Heading for the surface. Once up there Jack couldn't hold it in any longer.

"They want to send us to the boonies." He said as everyone piled into his truck.

"Jack, I am sure they have running water. Plus it might be nice. Small city not much going on. Gives us time to relax. Get together again." Daniel said as he changed the radio station to Opera music.

"Plus, it means we wouldn't have to leave our rooms." Sam said from the seat behind Jack. A sly smile spread across her face.

"Sam, not everything is about that. Plus wouldn't we be very sore it that's all we did?" Jack asked. Sam and Teal'c's relationship was only a few months old compared to Jack and Daniel's which had been going on for about three years. One of which while Daniel was ascended.

"We would indeed be sore, O'Neill." Teal'c said a smirk donning his face.

"Well, there is no way we will be able to take three weeks of clothes with us. I say sweatpants for all." Jack said smiling. He knew that no one but him liked to wear sweatpants all the time.

"No way, O'Neill. I am not going to spend three weeks in sweatpants. Jeans sound better. And shorts. Or swimming trunks. Janet did say it was on the Ohio River." Daniel said after slapping Jack on the arm lightly for his remark.

"I agree, Sir."

"Ok, no Sirs. It's just Jack and Sam. And Teal'c you can call me O'Neill. But no full names. We don't want to attract attention."

"Indeed we would not, O'Neill. It will take some time getting used to it, but I will try."

"That's all I ask big guy." Jack said. "Now who's hungry. I say Chinese take out and beer."

"Sure, sounds good, Jack." Daniel said.

"Yeah." Sam said. Teal'c just nodded.

XX

"Is he ready?" The leader asked.

"Yes, he is. We found out they are going to Belpre, Ohio. Trying to hid." The lackey answered.

"Foolish. We will get them this time. No mistakes."

"Yes, I understand."

"Let me see him. Are you sure this time?"

"Yes, the potion is stronger and they persona will have total control. No chance of emotions getting in the way."

"Good. Yes, he will do. Who did you say he was?"

"A major in the Air Force. He knows the team well. His information will come in handy."

"You are certain that the persona will be able to access the information in his mind?"

"Yes, we have tested it. We are 100 sure."

"Good. Send him now. That way he can get to know the place before he has to strike."


	2. Chapter Two

"I think you got lost. L.A. and San Fran are a few thousand miles that way." A girl said as Jack, Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c got out of the cab in front of the house they would be in for the next tree weeks. Two girls sat on the porch. One in a chair reading a book and the other on the floor between her legs listening to music and reading. The one with just the book had long brown hair and glasses with a smile on her lips. The other had short spiked black hair and no smile on her face

"Uh, this the Aston residence?" Daniel asked.

"Who wants to know?" The other girl replied. She pulled of her headphones and set the book down. It was a science fiction book.

"Daniel Ballard." Daniel said stepping up to the porch steps.

"Yes, the roomies." The brown haired girl said. "Didn't know we were getting gay couple out of it. Especially since the one is military. No two are." Jack didn't like it that she could tell those things about them.

"Leigh, don't scare. She grew up a military brat. Can see it a mile away. Really good gaydar as well. Secret's safe. My names Rae. This is Leigh. Let's see. Glasses is Jackson. Grey is O'Neill and blondie is Carter. And the house here is Murray. Right?" Both girls laughed. Leigh punched Rae on the arm. Jack looked at these girls wondering how the hell they did it. Everything had been done under Daniel's grandfather's name. He would push it later when they were in the house.

"Grab your bags and let's go. Two rooms right?" Leigh said. Every looked at Jack with quizzical eyes but they picked up their stuff and followed. They would try this out. Then see if thy needed to call Hammond.

"Don't worry. We don't care about you two holding hands and kissing. Hell the whole town hates us. Leigh and I have been partners for four years. It's been what three for you two. Work got in the way before you finally said fuck it. And decided to fuck." Rae said. Jack couldn't take it anymore. He spun and marched into Rae's personal space. But she didn't back down. The look in his eye had made more than a few recruits shit their pants. And she stood there staring into his eyes and didn't quiver. Even though he had a good eight inches on her.

"How do you know this?" Jacked demanded. He was restraining himself from pounding her into the ground. But it was getting harder to do by the moment.

"How do you think I know this, O'Neill?" Rae said. Daniel moved to calm Jack down but Leigh stopped him. Daniel turned to look her in the eye.

"He may not hit you but Rae will. She'll be fine. I'd worry about him." Leigh said a smile adorning her face. Sam and Teal'c moved to stand beside Daniel. Ready to help who ever needed it.

"I don't know. Who do you work for? N.I.D., Pentagon? Sent here to watch us. Coddle us. Make sure SG-1 doesn't get hurt?"

"Big, bad, Colonel, always gotta show you're tougher than everyone else. I see in your mind you are open to other things. Thanks, Sam. For telling me his rank. But if you must know I am psychic." Rae turned and went in to the house. Jack stood on the spot he had been on.

"I didn't say his rank." Sam said. Leigh smiled. And nodded for them to follow her.

"No you didn't. But you must have thought it. She can read your thoughts as you think them. That's how she knew Jackson's last name wasn't Ballard. Because one of you thought it. But I'd leave her alone for a while. Short fuse and O'Neill here light it up."

"Sorry." Jack said.

"No harm. You care about your team. Give it an hour and she'll be fine. I'd stay away from the basement. That's where she'll be. Now, if you'll follow me I will give you a tour of the house. It's got three floors. Top is the three bedrooms and two full bathrooms. Ground has the kitchen, living room, library, sunroom, and a half bath. Basement has workout equipment and a bathroom. We got a treadmill, punching bag, really good stereo, shower, mats for working out. And a few other things. I only use the treadmill. Rae uses the rest. Now we have a room that faces the east who wants it?"

"No way. I want the one facing the west. I want to sleep in. And if you wake me up at dawn Jack I will hurt you." Daniel said.

"Not a morning person?" Leigh asked.

"No, please tell me you have coffee?" Jack asked.

"Well, yes and no. Yes in that it's in the house and no that you will have to ask Rae." Leigh said. "But who's it for?"

"Daniel. He can't live without it." Sam said smiling.

"Cupboard by the fridge bottom shelf!" They heard Rae scream from the basement. Then some rock music started.

"Then yes we have coffee. But Jack. I wouldn't drink it just yet. She seems to like your boyfriend. That's Metallica so I'd say give her a half and hour instead of an hour. She'll come up in a good mood. Then we can do proper introductions. Until then get yourselves acquainted with the house." With that Leigh walked away leaving them to follow her while she showed them their rooms. Everyone had just finished putting everything away when they heard a scream.

"You want to eat, get your asses down here." The tone was hard but loving. And it sounded like Rae. Everyone filed out of their rooms. As they went down the stairs they saw Rae and Leigh talking in front of the door.

"Good, everyone looks hungry. But not all for food. So we thought that we would walk to get some food and show you a little f the town. Now what do you want to eat. We have a shit load of fast food restaurants, a few pizza joints, two home cooked meal places, and a Chinese restaurant." Leigh said as she moved to walk out the door.

"Home." Jack said. Everyone else agreed.

"Good. Now since the one is like an hour walk from here we will walk to 'Belrock.' Well let's go." Rae said.

XX

He watched them leave the house. He wondered how hard it would be to break into the house and put up some listening devices. Once he was sure that they were far enough away he made his way to the house. It was easy enough to break into. He found the room he knew was O'Neill's and Jackson's, he placed a few listening devices in hard to spot places, then did the same with the rest of the house. In all it took him half an hour. He hurried out not wanting to get caught if they returned because someone forgot something.

He smiled with the knowledge that in three weeks time all four members of SG-1 would be dead. And if the two owners of the house got in the way that was no problem.


	3. Chapter Three

If you ask Jack whether he enjoyed the company of the two women at dinner he would have said no. But if Daniel asked him post coital he would have said yes. Leigh was smart and funny. And Rae could match every insult or comeback he put out. The girls explained to the men that this town had churches every few blocks and didn't look too kindly on same sex relationships.

"This town can be called a retirement town. About seventy percent of our population grew up around the time of World War Two." Leigh explained as she ate her salad. Luckily they had got there early enough to where the restaurant was nearly empty. They sat at the table that was basically in the middle of the dining area. It could seat six rather well, eight comfortably, and ten friendly.

"We went to high school here and moved away. While at college we meet again. Once college was over I moved back to teach since my family lives here. Leigh came back to run the family business after her mom died." Rae said as she ate her chicken fingers.

"And how old are you?" Jack asked as he ate his baked steak. Since it was the specialty of the place Jack had gotten it, as had the others. None feeling too adventurous with the food right now.

"Colonel, it's not nice to ask lady her age." Rae said, Jack was wary because she said it sweetly.

"Show me a lady who's sitting at this table." Jack said staring her in the eye. Rae didn't say anything as a come back just waited for him to look away then threw a fry at him. It hit him and bounced into Daniel's plate. Jack picked it up. Looked at it then ate it.

"I would think that you would at least call Sam a lady." Rae said as she munched on a fry.

"Rae, I've seen her nearly disfigure enemies. And any female who could take me is not a lady. She's a woman." Jack covered for himself quite nicely and with out the help of Daniel.

"Jack, you didn't need your pet linguist to get you out of that. Daniel, I do believe you are rubbing off on him." Sam said smirking at the two men. She was enjoying the time when Jack was just a friend and not her commander and that she can joke with him without fear.

"Or at least rubbing him off." Leigh said. Daniel, who had been drinking at the time, inhaled and the drink went down him windpipe. Jack sat there patting him on the back while Leigh, Sam, and Rae sat trying to quit laughing cause their sides hurt. Teal'c smiled at this. Jack was dumbfounded that it had been Leigh to say it not Rae.

"Touché, Leigh. And to answer the question I am 31, Leigh is 30." Rae said once she could talk with out breathing hard. Sam and Leigh were also having the problem of breathing hard.

"Seems I'm not the only one rubbing off on a significant other."

"Actually, Jack. I can do comebacks as good as anyone else. Rae has not rubbed off on me. Thank you." Leigh said smiling.

XX

"So this is it?" Sam asked as she looked around at the buildings around them.

"Yep, blink and you'll miss Belpre when driving through." Leigh said. They had split up after eating. Leigh, Sam, and Teal'c had gone one way and Jack, Daniel, and Rae went another. They had piled into a taxi to go over to Parkersburg to show Daniel a bookstore. Sam had wanted to look around Belpre.

"It is actually not possible to blink and miss it. More likely you would be closing your eyes to sleep." Teal'c said not catching the cliché Leigh had used.

"Murray, it's a cliché." Sam said laughing. Teal'c got most of the clichés when used but every once and a while one would escape him. "So do you have a hospital in Belpre?"

"No. There are two each in Parkersburg and Marietta. I like St. Joe's in Parkersburg best. Guess since it's the only one I ever really use. But they are all good hospitals." Leigh said. They had just passed the fire department when a truck drove in, sirens flashing. Then the alarms went off.

"What's that?" Sam asked. Covering her ears.

"Means that someone was injured in an accident. See there's the ambulance." Leigh pointed as it drove by. Heading towards the bridge. "Someone must have got hurt on the bridge. Belpre usually arrives faster than Parkersburg."

"Hope it's not too bad." Sam said watching the ambulance disappear. Then they heard a phone ring. Leigh reached into her pocket and pulled her cell phone out.

"It's Rae, wonder what she wants?" Leigh said as she answered the phone. "What's up, Rae? Daniel?"

XX

"Jack, that place was wonderful!" Daniel said after they taxi had dropped them off at the bridge. Rae had said that she wanted them to see the sun setting while walking over the Ohio River.

"Yes, Danny. Lots of old books. What was that places' name again?"

"TransAllegheny Books. Only real bookstore around besides Walden's and it's in the mall. And they don't have a lot of the older books. Plus the smell. Walden's doesn't smell like that."

"Yeah, glad I took my allergy meds. Or I would have been sneezing up a storm." Daniel said looking over the bridge to see the setting sun one last time.

"Rae, you were right the river is beautiful when the sun is setting." Jack said as they walked off the Belpre end of the bridge.

"Only thing it's good for. Hoping you weren't betting on swimming. Might come out radioactive or start growing extra limbs." Rae said, no sarcasm in her voice.

"Why? What's wrong with the river?" Daniel asked stopping so he could look Rae in the face. Jack stopped and took a hold of Daniel's hand.

"Too many chemical plants. Water ain't that good. Too many chemicals. We are the Mid- Ohio Valley. Kraton, Dupont, and so many others. Good to boat on. Or fish as long as you don't eat them. Stern wheeling and Blennerhasset Island. You might like that, Danny, house is old and there is plenty to learn." Rae said, pointing down river. Daniel moved over stand beside her so he could look to see where she was pointing. Jack saw what he thought was a bar and moved to look. Jack heard the tires squeal and looked to see Rae shove Daniel out of the way while the car hit her. Jack took off to see how bad she was hurt but looked at the car. Black car, windows tinted, and no license plate.

"Rae?" Daniel said finally getting up from where he landed. He moved to her side.

"Not that bad. I most just got knocked off my feet. I think I may have hurt my ankle. Jack?" Rae wanted to know if Jack was hurt. Jack moved to crouch beside Daniel.

"Phone?" Jack asked. Rae pointed to her coat pocket. "911?"

"Yeah, just dial 911." Rae said. Her breathing was fine but he ankle hurt. Jack moved away to call the cops and get help and Daniel checked out Rae.

"Did you hit your head?" Daniel asked. He could see a few scrapes on her body but nothing bad. Most likely she will just be sore tomorrow. But that ankle was swelling pretty badly.

"No, but call Leigh. Her number in is my address book on there." Rae said as Jack handed the phone back. Daniel found the member and called it.

"Hello? Leigh?" Daniel said when Leigh had asked "What's up, Rae?"

"We are at the bridge. Someone just ran Rae down. She's fine, just a hurt ankle. We call the cops and paramedics. Yeah, I'll tell her. Bye."

"What'd she say?" Rae asked as Jack fingered her ankle.

"I think it's broke." Jack said as Rae sucked in a sudden breath.

"She said you are in deep shit." Daniel said.

"Yeah, I thought so. To both of you." Jack chuckled. She was still trying to be funny when she was hurt.


	4. Chapter Four

"Okay, spill it, O'Neill." Rae said as she sat down on the couch to prop her broken ankle up. It was now near midnight and everyone was tired. Leigh sat at the other end of the couch not touching her ankle. Jack took residence in one of the chairs with Daniel sitting on the floor between his legs. Sam sat in the other chair and Teal'c stood behind her. Close to the door. "Why does Teal'c always wear something covering his forehead?"

"What?" Jack looked at her. No one had said Teal'c's name. "How'd you... never mind."

"That car was gunning for Daniel the witness's said. Since he is a doctor of archeology and anthropology I guess it would have to do with the military, Jack." Rae said sitting up so she could look at everyone.

"We can't tell you much." He hadn't had the chance to slip away and cal Hammond.

"Don't bother calling Hammond. I already did. He said you four are not to leave the house." Leigh said. Everyone's faces turned to look at her. Outrage was on Jack's face. Curiosity on Daniel's, wonder on Sam's, and Teal'c's was unreadable.

"You were sent here for a reason. Jack, I'm sure you know of Hammond's son, Josh."

"Yes, a little. One of the reason's he's so understanding about Danny and I. Josh's wife died in childbirth and he never loved another woman. Never did find out what happened to her."

"Who the child?" Rae asked. She looked at Jack and dared him to look away. "You know we have been pumping you about information and never once have you asked about my last name?"

"It's Aston.. isn't it?" Daniel asked. The only one who could talk without accusing.

"No, I retain my father's last name. And not my adopted father's either. My name is Rae Hammond." Pure shock was on the faces of everyone. She let it sink in for a while. "I am not psychic. I knew all your backgrounds when you got here. I am sort of a watchdog for the SGC. I keep my nose buried in the rumors around the alien community and tell them if they may have a leak. But grandpa didn't want me to tell anyone anything unless I have to. And it seems that your attacker has followed you four to Belpre. Since all four of you were awake I assume that it's someone else. But who? We don't know. Yes, Daniel, I know about you trying to kill everyone." Daniel blushed at this.

"Hammond never..."

"No, he didn't. I never wanted him too. Josh, doesn't know that I have contact with grandpa. I have for about twenty years. I didn't want him to know. I understand his reasons. I am happy here. I've got the only family I need. Leigh."

"So, how good are your connections."

"Here, good. The cops love me. Or at least my cookies. They will be searching hard for this. But with most of the community I have trouble. People I grew up with will help. But Jack, you are not leaving the house. If I think you need to we will move you to somewhere safer. Grandpa said to deal with it here. He wants the person alive if we can do it. He doesn't trust anyone from the SGC so it's us six. And if you want to know I went through about four years in the Air Force. Had to be retired because of my knee. Kind of screwed it up bad."

"So we have three military men, a Jaffa, a half military man, and a military brat. We should be good. How are you going to get us out of the house with out them following." Jack asked.

"Tunnels. This used to have access to the Underground Railroad. Now it just leads to this house on the river. Grandpa bought it for me under a different name. Should be hard to trace to me. And you aren't very good, Colonel O'Neill. I had a friend come over today and check the house while we went out to eat. He found around twenty military issue bugs from the house. Don't know when it was done. Did you even check when you got here?"

"No. I didn't. Didn't have reason to." Jack said. Wishing now that he had.

"You mean for once you left the Colonel in Colorado Springs?" Daniel said turning his head up to look at Jack. He smiled and Jack couldn't help but smile back. Daniel liked it when they could be together and not have Jack's military training get in the way.

"Why don't you five get some sleep? In a few hours I will get one of you up to keep watch. With the painkillers I won't be sleeping for a while. Go. Tomorrow there will be a package arriving. Grandpa is sending us some provisions. That's what he called them."

XX

The man turned on his laptop to get a look at what was happening in the place. All the cameras were looking at each other. They had been found. And someone was playing with him. The listening devices were set to where all the sound they could pick up is wildlife. So they were probably thrown out in the woods. The man disconnected the feeds and tried not to smash is laptop. He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"They found them. Or someone did."

"Well, this girl, Rae, is an orphan. Her records are classified by the C.I.A. we can't get into them," The lackey said.

"I'll see what the town people know. If she's C.I.A. we could be in trouble. Find the connection to Hammond. He's the one who booked everything." The man said.

"Yes, sir."

"And be discreet. I don't want a paper trail leading back to you." The man said.

"I understand."

"Good, now tell Kinsey that SG-1 will be dead within the week."

"I will."

"Senator, the Major called. Seems SG-1 is onto us. He said they will be dead within the week."

"With out SG-1 to back him Hammond will be forced to cave to our demands. We will have control of the Stargate." Kinsey said as he sipped his whiskey. "Then when I am president. I will make all the decisions."

"Yes, Senator." The lackey said before leaving again. He walked down the hall to his office and placed a call.

"Tell, General Hammond that he should warn his granddaughter that the attacks will happen this week. And that I will have all that is needed to bring Kinsey down."

"I will, be careful, Agent we don't need you ending up dead." Then the line was disconnected. Agent Black looked at the phone.

"I won't end up dead. But SG-1 may." Then Black's eyes flashed gold. "And I will destroy them for killing my father, Ra."


	5. Chapter Five

Jack woke up the next morning to find Daniel snoring in his ear. Jack laughed and got up to get ready for the day. He showered and changed and made his way downstairs. He found no one in the living room but heard noises in the kitchen. He heard Sam laughing so he knew that it was either Leigh or Rae in the kitchen. He hope it wasn't Rae. That meant that she had stayed up all night. He walked into the kitchen to find Rae making coffee and setting things out for breakfast.

"Sit down." Jack said moving to stand beside her.

"Why?" Rae said not stopping or turning around. Now Jack knows why he liked this girl. She was just like Daniel.

"Because your hurt. I don't think you slept all night." Jack said putting his hand on her elbow to lead her to the table. She followed and let him put her foot up. He then moved to the freezer and pulled out a bag of peas labeled –Ice Bag. "We have the same thing at our house. A bag of veggies."

"Yeah, well we have a few other actual ice bags. But they are down stairs for if I hurt myself working out."

"Yeah. So what were you going to fix?"

"Eggs, waffles, pancakes, bacon, fried potatoes."

"Ok, so where's your pancake mix?" Jack said looking at the cupboards. This was nowhere near how things were at his house.

"Same place as the coffee. And the doors open. Waffles are in the freezer. Potatoes in the crisper, bacon on the third shelf on the left. Eggs are in the door. Skillet in the broiler. Utensils are in a can somewhere on the counter."

"Your good." Jack said as he moved about to get everything for breakfast.

"Jack, I let people stay with me. I'm used to it." Jack laughed and nodded. "So when do you think he will be up?"

"Sam and Teal'c are up. But it may be a while. And Danny, I don't know. The coffee may wake him up. But he may cover his head and go back to sleep.

"Rough night?"

"No, we just talked for a long time. Don't feel right having sex in other people's houses." Jack stopped thinking back to why he was telling her that.

"So hotels are fine but not my house?"

"Hotels?"

"That shindig you went to in Washington a few months back. I visited grandpa there. I heard you two. Or at least I hope it was you two. I heard Daniel screaming in the throws of passion. Grandpa said that you two probably thought he was asleep. I asked him why he hadn't turned you in. He said 'SG-1 works better together and plus they both need it.' I also think he is making up for the way he treated Josh after Josh told him about his first male lover."

"We were that loud?"

"Yes, I also think one or both of you may have fallen out of bed." Jack blushed remembering which night that had been. Yeah, Daniel had been screaming. Loudly.

"It was both. Let's not talk to Daniel about that. He gets shy when talking about sex. Remember you guys almost choked him at the restaurant."

"Yeah, he blushes a lot. Does he get red all over?" Jack laughed and Rae took it as a yes. She heard a knock at the door. "It's Mac. He's the computer whiz. He called this morning and said he'd be by. Go answer it. Have your tags showing. So he won't shot you."

"Yeah sure you betcha." Jack said as he walked to the door. Outside stood a young man, carrying a package. He pushed past Jack and went straight to the kitchen. He grabbed a cup and poured himself some coffee.

"Got the package. It's heavy. I've tracked the stuff you wanted. Seems that the man who rented the car is a Major in the Air Force. Seems that one of your own is after you, Fly Boy. But that's all I could get. Who ever is backing him is heavily guarded. Well I gotta go. Have fun, Rae." He down the cup and left.

"He is strange." Jack said going back to fixing breakfast. He heard someone come down the steps. He poured a cup of coffee and held it out behind him. When Daniel entered the room he smiled and took the cup.

"Thanks, Jack." Daniel said before taking a drink. Daniel's smile said he was in heaven.

"Coffee slut." Rae said. She smiled as Daniel blushed. "Don't feel bad. So am I. How about getting me a cup Jack. Since you made me sit down."

"Yeah. So that was Mac?" Jack said as he motioned for Daniel to sit down.

"Yeah. He lives in his mother's basement. Never left. But there are reasons. His mom is an invalid. He takes care of her. Won't let anyone else do it. His girlfriend Sarah lives next door. He's a computer geek. Tried and true. Took some convincing for him to come over and bring the package. I owe him a months supply of comic books."

"Comic books?" Daniel said looking puzzled.

"Geek." Was all Rae said. Then they heard a thump. And Sam laughing. Daniel blushed and Jack laughed.

"Got any music we can listen to?" Daniel asked looking up in the direction of Sam and Teal'c's bedroom.

"Got a poison?" Rae said as she moved to stand.

"Opera?" Jack asked.

"Ok. That's not what I was expecting. But yeah." Rae reached for her crutches to have Daniel move them out of her reach.

"No. Tell me what to do?" Daniel said standing up. He still feels guilty about her getting hit.

"Remote on the coffee table. Bring it here." Daniel moved to the living room grabbed the remote and walked back to the kitchen. All the while looking for the system. Rae took the remote hit a few buttons and Opera music started playing through speakers in the kitchen.

"How?" Jack asked looking for the speakers.

"Whole house is wired. Every room can listen to what ever they like. Speakers are small and hidden. Sensors are those little red dots on the flower trim. Anything you want those two to listen to." Rae asked with a sly smile on her face.

"Tribal?" Daniel said smiling.

"You got it." Rae hit a few buttons and you heard Sam nearly screamed. Sam opened the door.

"Can you turn it down a notch?" Sam screamed out the door.

"You betcha." Rae said lowering the volume.

"I guess they like it." Jack said. He finished putting everything on the stove and moved to make the waffles. "Do you have maple syrup?"

"Bottom door by the fridge. Only kind there is."

"A woman after my own heart." Daniel said smiling as he got up to refill his cup. He held the pot up and Rae smiled. Twenty minutes later all the food was done and on the table.

"Leigh should be up. She's probably reading or on the Internet. Just knock on her door and say 'food'. You can do what you like to get Sam and Teal'c down here. Daniel nodded and went about getting the rest of the house down for food.

XX

The man stood outside waiting for them to leave. He saw all of the house move around to the kitchen. Then it started to rain.

"Not leaving huh? We'll see about that." The man looked around and saw a nice tree in which he could hide. As he climbed into it he made sure not to drop his rifle.

"One of you is dying before you finish eating." He said as he waited for them all to settle down to eat.


	6. Chapter Six

Daniel looked outside to see the ran and he saw metal flashing in the tree outside the window.

"Jack, don't turn around but I think there is someone in that tree." Daniel said while continuing to eat. He and everyone else knew to act normal.

"Teal'c you see that box? Why don't you go get some more napkins and open it up? I think there is a few Zats in there." Rae said. "Teal'c nodded and moved to do what he was told.

"Daniel, can you see him?" Sam asked as she tried to eat.

"Sorta. It looks like someone I know. Jack, I think its Paul!"

"Major Davis?" Jack said trying not to turn around.

"Ok. Listen. We need to leave the house. Call grandpa and tell him. Then my superiors." Rae said. She looked around. "Teal'c forget that. We will take it with us. See that wall over there. And that nice black flower. Push the flower."

"Superiors?" Jack asked.

"I'll explain later." Rae said. As Teal'c pushed the flower the wall beside it opened. "That leads down to the Railroad. Now, go up stairs Leigh, Daniel. Pack everything. He won't think this suspicious if you fake sick Daniel. Go." Leigh stood and helped Daniel stand who kept his head down and acted like he was going to throw up.

"Rae, who do you work for?" Jack asked wanting to know whom this girl was.

"C.I.A. in a few weeks I will be transferred to the SGC. Everything I have told you is the truth. Just things got left out. I did have to leave the military due to injury but I was so good as the intelligence thing that the C.I.A. hired me. I track people on the Internet. I keep a job here so no one can track it. Now Teal'c throw that package down to the wall." Ten minutes later Leigh and Daniel came down with everyone's luggage. The door was positioned perfect to where Davis couldn't see them put the stuff into the wall. Teal'c had sat down and was finishing his breakfast as they came down.

"What now?" Leigh asked. She pulled out a holster and scooted it on the floor to Rae. Rae leaned down and picked it up.

"The Beretta. Nice thinking. Where are the rest?" Rae asked as she checked the gun out under the table.

"In the black bag. Enough guns for everyone." Leigh said pointing to the bag.

"I'd rather use the Zats." Jack said eyeing the gun.

"I know. Backup. When we get into the tunnels we'll get the Zats out. Now, Leigh, Daniel you guys go down the tunnel first. Teal'c will follow. Then Sam. And Last Jack and I. I hope you two brought painkillers.

XX

Paul watched Daniel and Leigh leave the table and make their way upstairs. He didn't think anything strange of it until Teal'c and Sam disappeared. He took aim quickly at Jack and fired. Jack moved down just in time to miss the shot. Next Rae disappeared. He moved ad waited for them to leave my the front door. They never did. He cursed and climbed down. He moved silently into the house and found it empty. He searched the kitchen and found the button for the secret door. But it wouldn't open. He pulled out his cell phone.

"They made me. Tell your boss." Then he hung it up. He moved to his car. He needed to clear out of here for a day or two. Maybe go to Parkersburg.

XX

"Hammond, now!" Rae said as she leaned against the tunnel wall her cell phone in her hand. While getting out of the way of the bullet she had twisted her ankle again and now it was throbbing. Daniel was looking at it while unwrapping it.

"It's more swollen. We need ice." Daniel said. He looked up at Jack. Jack had missed that bullet by inches and Daniel didn't like it.

"Ya think! Grandpa. Yes, we are fine. No I am currently in a tunnel with no crutches and a damned geek looking at my broken ankle. Well Jack just about got shot. The guy was in a tree. I think they said his name was Major Paul Davis. Yes, I know. Nice liaison. Well we need help. You don't say. Well. I'll tell them. Yes, my cell is secure. Only call it." She hung up.

"Seems that they caught Kinsey trying to kill you. Or at least he's part of it. Some Agent Black is spying on him. Leigh your friend Agent Black. I thought you said he was acting weird." Rae said before hissing as Daniel wrapped the foot back up.

"Yeah, he was. I'd see him out at night and he would act strange to me. Then the next morning when I would ask him he'd say he was asleep the whole night." Leigh said as she opened the box that the Zats were in then passed on to everyone.

"Wait. Sir, you don't think?" Sam asked looking at Jack.

"That's the sorta shit they used on Danny. This time it must be a full Goa'uld. Call Hammond back. Give it to me." Rae did as Jack asked and handed him the phone. "Sir, O'Neill. I think Black may be a Goa'uld. Get him tested. Yes, sir. I understand."

"What did he say?" Sam asked.

"He'll have it done. And that if anything happened to his granddaughter I would be sent to P3X-451."

"Isn't that the black hole planet?" Daneil asked.

"Yes, it is." Jack said. He moved to stand beside Rae. "Like a baby or fireman's carry?"

"What are you talking about?" Rae said looking at him.

"You can't walk. Don't say you can cause you can't. How do you want to be carried? Like a baby or over the shoulder?" Leigh started laughing. Rae glared at her. "And it's either me or Teal'c. Take your pick."

"Baby and you." Rae finally said. Jack picked her up and they started walking. Everyone else spread the luggage out between them and started after. Ten minutes later they emerged into a sitting room of sorts. Leigh moved forward and started to search the wall. After a few seconds she opened a panel.

"Hon, what's the code?" Leigh asked.

"Uh...1928-1996." Rae said. Daniel whipped his head around and stared at her. "Yes, Daniel I know what those dates are. That's why they are what they are. So you guys can remember."

"Danny, what's she talking about?" Jack asked turning around so that he could look at Daniel.

"1928, when the gate was found. 1996 when it was opened." Daniel said as the door opened. Inside was a wonderful little kitchen. With breakfast already set on the table.

"Eat up." A man said from the other side of the kitchen.

"Holy Shit!" Sam said looking at the man.

XX

"Yes, sir. I understand. No I don't think they know it's me." Davis said over his cell phone.

"Well, I just found out that Agent Black is a Goa'uld. With a bone to pick with SG-1. Seems he was Ra's kid. Don't know how he got to Earth. But he did." Kinsey said.

"Well, if he's a Goa'uld he won't give me up. I am his only hope at SG-1 getting killed." Davis said hanging up the phone. He cursed wildly as the light turned near the bridge in Marietta. He went to his hotel room, which was located in the middle of the town. As he entered the room he saw that his room had been searched. Luckily anything that said whom he had been taken with him. He searched the room and found no listening devices so he thought it was just a burglar. He lay down on his bed and rolled over to lay on his stomach. He didn't see the little blinking light in the middle of the flowers.


	7. Chapter Seven

Jack, Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c stared at the man who was currently cooking breakfast in the kitchen.

"When the door was opened I knew that you guys couldn't have all finished so I started cooking. Rae contacted me knowing that I would be safe. I was just waiting for you guys to make your way here." Agent Malcolm Barrett said. Everyone just stared at him.

"You guys know Malcolm?" Leigh asked. Jack finally got up the ability to move and he sat Rae down in a chair.

"Yes, we've worked with him before." Sam said moving to shake his hand. "How do you know him?"

"He tried to pursue me once. Till he caught me kissing another woman. Now he's more like a brother." Rae said. She moved her injured leg to a chair and hissed in pain. "Ice pack! Ice pack!"

"I got it." Daniel said. He moved to get the ice pack and started to unwrap her ankle.

"Well I got word. Black was a Goa'uld. With one purpose on his mind. Kill SG-1." Barrett said.

"Why does he want to kill us that bad?" Jack asked.

"You are responsible for the death of his father." Barrett said as he se down pancakes on the table.

"We killed a lot of snakes. Be specific." Jack said

"Ra." Barrett said. He put out some orange juice and moved to shut off the stove. "Now, work later, eat now."

"Thanks, Malc." Leigh said. Half an hour later everyone was done eating. Rae was nearly asleep in her chair. Malc smiled at her then motioned for Jack to stand.

"You get her legs. I got her upper body. Dr. Jackson, why don't you get her middle? She didn't sleep last night did she?"

"No." Jack said as he moved to comply. They were just about ready to pick her up when her phone rang. She was awake instantly and grabbed it.

"Rae. Grandpa, hi. Yes, were good. Yes, Agent Barrett is here. Yes, were fine. We can't be traced here. The door is locked from this side. Unless he blows it up. If he does then we will get out of here. Yes, grandpa."

"What's up?" Barrett asked.

"He says that since my ankle got hurt again all four of you are looking at really long needles next exam. Can I have some help here? I am tired and I want to sleep." Rae said holding her hands up to help to a standing position.

"I've got her, Jack. You guys go do the military thing." Daniel said becoming her human crutch.

"Watch it, Jack. I may steal him from you. He's so soft and cuddly." Rae said rubbing her hand down Daniel's front. Daniel blushed and Leigh laughed.

"Yeah, right. You hate the sight of guys dicks." Leigh said which only made Jack laugh and Daniel blush harder. But they started moving nonetheless.

"Don't worry, guys. I didn't hear a thing." Barrett said. Everyone spent the next hour checking the house over and the surroundings. Daniel stayed with Rae and played gopher. Once they were all sure they were safe they meet in the living room.

"Now, I want to know how you were brought in?" Jack asked Barrett.

"Easy, I am on vacation and visiting someone I used to know. But I have some Intel. I know were Davis is staying. After you Rae was almost ran down I did some checking. He was here in Belpre but he's now in Marietta. We can move on his as soon as we can get Rae's SUV to here with out anyone seeing. I didn't want to say anything while she was awake because she would want to move now. And we she needs sleep." Barrett said.

"So we have him. But why is he doing this. Is it mind control or a Goa'uld?" Sam said looking around. Everyone in the room liked Davis. He was a better liaison than Simmons.

"Don't know. Since he doesn't go offworld it could be a snake." Jack said. They were all so intent on their talking they didn't hear Rae and Daniel make their way down the steps into the living room.

"But what to do?" Rae asked. Everyone turned to look at her. "I don't sleep well when injured. Power naps are it. I'm good for another twelve hours. I know that Davis is a friend of yours. Do we try to take him or kill him?"

"Don't know. At least we have Zats."

XX

Paul Davis woke up from his nap and got down to business. He started looking at all the real estate in the city. None registered to a Leigh Aston or a Rae Hammond. He had found out long ago about Rae being a Hammond but he didn't know if there had been any contact between the families. Now after this he knew there had been. He was so wrapped up he didn't see the SUV pull into his building a little over and hour later and seven people pile out. They quickly hide so he wouldn't see them.

XX

"I should be out there." Rae said from her cover behind a bush outside Davis's room. She and Daniel had both been banished there. To stop Davis from getting away.

"Rae you are injured. And I need protection. Jack doesn't let just anyone protect me. Usually no one but himself. You should feel honored. He trusts you." Daniel said trying to calm her down. Rae and Jack had fought the whole way between Belpre and Marietta and neither backed down. He could see the play in Jack's eyes though so he knew that Jack had Rae's best at heart.

"Yes, I got to protect the little civilian." Rae said. She turned and gave Jack a glare. He smiled in return and motioned for Barrett to knock on the door.

"Room Service." He said in a cheery voice.

"Didn't order it." Davis answered back.

"Still have to sign and say that you didn't or it's my skin." Barrett answered back.

"Hold on." Davis answered the door but was stupid and stepped out. Two seconds later he had three Zats aimed at him and a gun. Jack made his way to him, adding another Zat to the mix.

"Hello, Davis. You going to come nicely. Or will we have to Zat you." Jack asked. Davis's eyes were wide.

"How did you?" Davis asked, he was supposed to be untraceable.

"Barrett here. He had been watching you since the near wreck. Daniel, Rae, it's safe. Come out."

"I'll give you safe you cocksucker!" Rae screamed as Daniel helped her to stand. Daniel laughed and Jack just turned to glare at her.

"Do you really want to get into a name calling spree right now?" Jack asked his voice light and sweet.

"Shove off." Rae said. Jack smiled again and turned back to Davis.

"On second thought." He took aim and Zated Davis. Davis fell and no one caught him. "He may have something that could work as a fail safe. Rae call your grandfather tell him we have Davis. And since we have Kinsey and that damn Goa'uld I think we are safe."

"Yes, Jackie." Rae said. Daniel winced at her calling him that. Jack hated getting called that.

XX

"So, both my granddaughters are safe and sound?" Hammond asked SG-1 as they stood in the living room of Rae and Leigh's house.

"Yes, but I cant guarantee that for Rae."

"Colonel O'Neill you mean you can't take what you dish out?' Hammond asked.

"Yes, sir. Just not from her." Jack said.

"General, she likes to play hit on me so Jack's jealous." Daniel said. Hammond laughed.

"Well, Jack, you do know that both are going to be working at the base from now on. Since Rae will be leading the security or the base you will have a lot of contact with her. Since you deal with the security teams and not me." Hammond said.

"Joking, Sir?" Jack asked hopefully."

"No." Hammond said. They all heard the thump of Rae's crutches. And then Rae came into the room followed by Leigh.

"Jackie, it's so nice to see you." Rae said.

"I have a feeling Jack. That's all you will be called by here." Daniel said as everyone in the room started laughing, except Jack."


End file.
